kavrafandomcom-20200214-history
Lavender
'Lavender '''is one of the characters that appeared in BULLY and it's sequel series, THE QUEEN. She is Crybaby's best friend and Blue Boy's girlfriend. Appearance Lavender wears light purple ''Adidas wind jacket. White Adidas logo can be seen on upper right part, while the hoodie edge has two drawstrings. Lavender also wears light purple Adidas pants, including black shoes with white stripes. She has light purple hair tied in a bun. Story BULLY Lavender was a student at High School. At some point, she develops a crush on Blue Boy, and the two gaze at each other, much to Noob’s annoyance. During lunch, Lavender sadly watches as Blueboy and Red Dress Girl are talking , and cries. During class, she realises that RDG goes to rob a bag from someone and she then approaches Blueboy, though initially stopped by Noob, Blueboy let’s her her pass. After school, the two run away in a forrest and express their love for one another, before Lavender then requests Blue Boy to run away with her. Initially shocked, Blueboy agreed and the two create a plan, though Noob ends up listening to them and brings RDG. The following day, RDG approaches Lavender Andy the two enter a cordial conversation which results in lavender going to RDG’s house. There, she is poisoned and screams in pain before dying. THE QUEEN (series) During The Queen, Lavender, alongside some other victims of RDG, is resurrected by Bacon and holds Noob down before sadistically watching as RDG is knocked down through a potion. She then escapes alongside the group. Blue Boy and Lavender decide to marry, and Lavender has her hair sorted and her makeup done, though they are then approached by Bianca . Bianca pretends to have escaped from RDG, though she is secretly on a mission by RDG to mutilate Lavender, a job wich Bianca full heartedly agrees to. Following her mutilation, Bianca is then taken hostage by the group, and the remaining members are captured by RDG. Bianca leads a skeptical Lavender and Victim Girl to the Snowqueen and persuades her to retake the Ottoman kingdom. There, she helps Crybaby escape and the group are about to leave. Beforehand they are swiftly betrayed by Bianca and imprisoned. Bacon and RDG however, use weapons to escape and Lavender is approached by a forgiving RDG, and both she and Blue Boy go and live peacefully. BACON'S ADVENTURE Lavender is now peacefully living with Blue Boy, Victim Girl and Lavender Boy, (the latter being her son), when she is approached by Noobetta and Bacon, who are bringing Eliza and Evan. Lavender Boy immediately recognises Noobetta, and Noobetta explains the situation to the understanding Lavender and Blueboy. The scientists then arrive and pin Lavender down, as she helplessely watches as the final battle between Eliza and the Scientists Break out. As the end of the video, she can be seen waving goodbye to Noobetta, Bacon and Red Dress Girl. Personality Lavender is seen to forbid people to get in between her and Blue Boy, and obviously cares about him very much. However, she can be pretty cold towards people who do harm to her, as seen with Bianca. Trivia * Lavender's name was revealed by Crybaby at the end of BULLY series. * It is revealed that Lavender likes tea. * For the majority of THE QUEEN series, Lavender is seen as the leader of the group and often protests against the Queen and Bianca. It is possible this happened because, in THE BULLY series, Red Dress Girl abruptly ended her relation with the Blue Boy. Outfit links * Lavender Updo * Lavender Jacket * Lavender Pants * Woman Package Gallery Bjanka mutira Lavandu.png|Bianca mutates Lavender. Lavenderspeaksoverrdg.png|Lavender spoke over Red Dress Girl. LavenderXBlueBoy.png|Lavender and Blue Boy's relationship Category:Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Females Category:BULLY Category:THE QUEEN Category:Pacify Her